


Sherlock's Adventures In Babysitting

by 5her1ock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Cute, Cute Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Doctor John Watson, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Happy, John Watson is a Good Doctor, John Watson is a Good Parent, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes Being a Good Friend, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Sherlock is a Good Parent, Short, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5her1ock/pseuds/5her1ock
Summary: John gets to attend a medical conference that he is really excited about. But he has one problem: he needs a babysitter. He asks Sherlock to watch Rosie, what could go wrong?
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 11





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to publish this as a one-shot, but then was lazy and didn't want to write the whole thing in one go, so I'm just going to break it up into several short chapters.

“Sherlock! You will never guess what happened at work today!” John shouted excitedly as he barreled through the door of 221B Baker Street clutching his daughter, Rosie, in his arms. 

“What happened?” Sherlock knew better than to actually try and make a guess as to what had happened, he had finally learned that John would much rather tell Sherlock the news he usually could already deduce. Today, however, he couldn’t read John Watson’s news anyway. He could read that Rosie had been up a lot the previous night, that work had been especially emotionally draining today, and that John had stepped in a puddle on the way home. And yet somehow John was in a chipper mood. Sherlock awaited an answer.

“I’ve been invited to a very exclusive medical conference in Cardiff this weekend! I never thought they would ask me but apparently they were very impressed by my work ethic, and some suggestions I have recently proposed to improve the office, and have asked me to represent Bart’s at the conference!”

“That’s fantastic John! It is a bit short notice though isn’t it?”

“Well you see they were going to send someone else, but she had a conflict she couldn’t get out of, so they asked me to go in her stead. Which does make me second choice but I’ll take it! I’ve been wanting to go to this conference for years, they have seminars on all of the latest medical technologies and techniques, it’s an exclusive look at up and coming medicine. I can’t wait!”

“I’m so happy for you John, you deserve this recognition and more, really you should have been their first choice, but it is still a high testament to your ability that they chose you for this endeavor.” 

“Thank you Sherlock, I’ve got to start making preparations right away!”


	2. Thursday

Sherlock sat in his kitchen with his microscope observing a collection of skin cells. He worked diligently on yet another experiment that didn’t seem to be going the way he expected. He was deep in thought when he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Well hello John, hello Rosie, do come in,” Sherlock greeted as he answered the door.

Upon seeing Sherlock, Rosie stretched her arms up as an indication for him to pick her up. He complied, and the girl gave him a wide smile. He spun her around in a circle and she giggled wildly, clapping her hands as he came to a halt. 

The two men sat down on their chairs in the living room. Even though John had not lived here for a while, the chair still remained his, and as far as Sherlock was concerned, that would never change. Sherlock set Rosie on his knee and gently bounced her up and down, causing her once again to burst into a fit of giggles. He observed that she was in a rather good mood today.

“Sherlock,” John began, calling Sherlock’s attention momentarily away from the child, “I have a favor to ask of you.”

“Okay, what is the favor?”

“I um, I’ve been looking for someone to watch Rosie for me this weekend. I asked Molly, but she’s visiting family, Stamford is attending a wedding, I even asked Greg but he works most of the weekend. So…” John trailed off.

“You want me to help you find a babysitter?”

“Um not exactly… Sherlock, would you… would you watch Rosie for me this weekend? I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important but I really don’t want to have to miss this conference, and I can’t bring her with me, and there’s really nobody else that I trust with her…”

“Have you asked Lestrade?”

“Sherlock Greg is Lestrade, he works, I thought you had finally learned his name?”

“Right, right, Greg. Yes I had, I accidentally deleted it, but I have committed it to memory again. Um, I’m really sorry John but I don’t think I can watch Rosie, I’m really not good with kids. I wouldn’t know how to properly take care of her, I have no natural instincts with children.”

“You undersell yourself, you’re actually quite good with Rosie, and it would only be Friday night through Tuesday afternoon. I will write out a comprehensive list of everything you need to do to take care of her in terms of feeding, bathing, naps and bedtime. I trust you with her Sherlock, you are the person I trust most in all this world, and I know that you would do anything to protect Rosie, I know you love her as much as I do. You’ve watched her for short periods of time before, it would be like that just a bit longer.”

“John I… okay. I’ll do it.”

“Thank you so much Sherlock, you are a lifesaver! I will come by tomorrow to drop Rosie off, and I’ll bring back detailed instructions to hopefully make babysitting easier. I would love to stay and chat, but I’d best be off, it’s almost Rosie’s bedtime and I’ve got packing to do, see you tomorrow evening Sherlock. Thank you!”


End file.
